My Little Girl
by nessh
Summary: bagaimana hidup dari sudut pandang dr William Granger sebelum Hogwarts, selama Hogwarts dan setelah Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing here**

inspired by Bob Carlisle's song: Butterfly Kisses

* * *

**My Little Girl**

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

William Granger membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan tubuhnya terasa lelah. William memijat tengkuknya yang terasa kaku, ia mengerang pelan. Yang terbayang pertama di pikirannya adalah mandi air hangat dan segelas _wine _sebelum tidur. Ah ya, itu akan terasa sangat menyenangkan.

William mengharapkan rumah sudah dalam keadaan sepi.

"Daddy!"

Wajah William serta merta berubah menjadi cerah. Gadis kecilnya masih bangun. William menyimpan kunci mobilnya di meja dan mengangkat Hermione tinggi-tinggi. William tertawa, Hermione memekik girang.

Istri William, Helen, tersenyum takjub melihat interaksi suami dan putrinya.

"Kenapa masih bangun, _princess_?" tanya William, mengecup kening Hermione sayang.

"Dia tidur siang terlalu lama hari ini," sahut Helen, masih memandang mereka dengan takjub dan sayang dari balik sofa.

"_Well princess, _ini sudah lewat waktu tidurmu. Kau harus tidur," kata William, ia menatap mata cokelat Hermione yang identik dengan matanya.

Hermione cemberut. "Tapi Daddy, aku belum ngantuk,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membacakan sebuah buku untukmu?"

Wajah Hermione berubah cerah, seulas senyuman lebar membelah wajahnya. "Benar, Daddy?!"

"Tentu!" William mengecup pipi Hermione sekali lagi. "Beri Daddy 5 menit untuk ganti baju, oke?"

"Oke!"

Hermione melompat turun dari pelukan William dan berlari menghampiri Helen, menarik tangan ibunya itu untuk membantunya siap-siap tidur. Sementara William pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan mencuci mukanya. Dia tidak menunggu lama untuk kembali ke kamar putrinya.

0ooo0ooo0

Suara tawa Helen menggema dari dapur. William mengintip dari balik pintu. William melihat Hermione berdiri memunggunginya di atas kursi, memakai apron dan terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Helen mengamati putrinya, sesekali mengatakan sesuatu pada Hermione sambil menunjuk. Di sekeliling mereka banyak bercak krim dan wangi cokelat menggelitik indera penciuman William.

"Sssst, Mummy! Nanti Daddy bangun. Aku ingin ini membuat kejutan untuk hari ulangtahun Daddy," protes Hermione pada ibunya.

William mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia bahkan lupa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya.

"Maaf _sweetheart. _Kau yakin mau menghias kuenya sendiri?"

"Yap! Aku ingin membuatkan kue untuk Daddy,"

Helen tersenyum. Ia mendongak hingga mata birunya menangkap mata cokelat William. Helen mengisyaratkan pada William untuk kembali ke kamar dan berpura-pura dia tidak mendengar ini. William mengangguk dan berjinjit kembali ke kamarnya.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian, telinganya menangkap suara-suara dari lorong. William tersenyum, ia menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur. Pintu kamar terbuka dan William bisa mendengar langkah kaki putrinya mendekat ke arahnya. William menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

Hermione melompat ke atas kasur dan menggerakkan tubuh William. "Daddy! Daddy! Bangun Daddy! Bangun!"

"Ummhh. Hey _princess. _Selamat pagi," William mengecup kening putrinya.

"Pagi Daddy. Ayo turun! Aku punya kejutan!"

"Kejutan?"

"Ya Daddy, tutup mata Daddy!"

William menurut, membiarkan putrinya yang baru berusia 6 tahun menuntunnya ke dapur. Wangi cokelat menyeruak, William sadar mereka sudah sampai ke dapur. Hermione menuntunnya untuk duduk di meja makan.

"Buka matamu Daddy," kata Hermione.

William membuka matanya, ia tersenyum melihat kue cokelat dengan tulisan '_Happy Birthday Daddy_' yang dikelilingi lilin. Kuenya terlihat lucu. Seperti setiap kue yang dibuat oleh anak berumur 6 tahun.

"Wow, _sweetie, _ini sangat bagus," puji William.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa itu sebagus buatan Mummy," kata Hermione.

"Oh Hermione. Ibumu sudah membuat kue selama bertahun-tahun. Aku berani bertaruh, jika kau terus berlatih, kau akan lebih pandai membuat kue daripada ibumu,"

"Kau yakin Daddy?"

William tersenyum. "Aku selalu percaya padamu,"

Hermione turun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya menghampiri William. Kedua tangannya terjulur, ia memeluk pinggang William erat. "Terima kasih Daddy. Aku menyayangimu,"

William mengecup puncak kepala Hermione. "Aku juga menyayangimu, _princess_,"

0ooo0ooo0

"Hog—apa?" William mengerutkan keningnya.

Pagi itu dimulai dengan normal. Hermione turun, masih mengenakan piyamanya karena ini hari sabtu, dan sarapan di meja makan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Segalanya berubah ketika seseorang memencet bel rumah mereka. Dan Hermione membuka pintunya, melihat seorang wanita dengan baju aneh dan topi kerucut, meminta Hermione untuk bicara dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Wanita itu, Professor Minerva McGonagall, mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hermione adalah seorang penyihir. Pfft, tidak ada namanya penyihir, itu yang dipercayai oleh William. Sampai William melihat Professor itu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan vas bunga di ruang tamu melayang di udara. William melihat rasa keingintahuan menyala di mata Hermione. Dia tahu Hermione pasti ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang dunia sihir.

"Miss Granger akan sekolah di asrama selama tujuh tahun. Setelah lulus, dia bisa bekerja di dunia sihir. Kebanyakan lulusan bekerja di Kementerian Sihir. Hanya beberapa Muggle-Born yang kembali ke dunia Muggle dan pergi kuliah," jelas Professor McGonagall.

"Kalian tidak punya universitas?" tanya Helen.

"Tidak Mrs Granger, tapi mulai tahun kelima, murid harus memutuskan profesi apa yang mereka inginkan dan mereka akan mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan profesi yang mereka pilih,"

"Asrama? _Tujuh tahun_?" gumam William.

Professor McGonagall tersenyum. "Ya, tujuh tahun. Tapi Miss Granger akan selalu bisa kembali setiap natal dan musim panas,"

"Kami tidak boleh berkunjung?" tanya William lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, Mr Granger. Keamanan sekolah sangat penting. Kami harus melindungi para siswa,"

"Apa yang aku pelajari disana?" tanya Hermione, bicara untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sihir. Kau akan belajar bagaimana membuat ramuan, bagaimana menggunakan mantra, mempelajari tentang makhluk-makhluk sihir. Aku sendiri mengajar Transfigurasi, pelajaran tentang mengubah suatu objek menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Dan masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kau pelajari,"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak membiarkan putriku pergi ke sekolah itu?" tanya William. Ia bisa mendengar Hermione menahan nafasnya dan merasakan tatapan Helen, tapi ia hanya menatap lurus pada Professor McGonagall.

"_Well. _Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sihir adalah bagian dari Miss Granger. Kami tidak bisa menghilangkan itu. Dan jika Miss Granger tidak mempelajari bagaimana caranya mengontrol sihir itu, itu bisa membahayakan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Miss Granger sendiri. Dalam beberapa kasus, sihir yang tidak terkontrol bisa membunuh," jelas Professor McGonagall panjang lebar.

Hermione menyentuh tangan William. "Daddy, _kumohon_," bisiknya.

William menoleh pada Hermione. Matanya memohon pada William. Dia tahu Hermione sangat ingin pergi ke Hog—sesuatu itu. Dia tahu rasa ingin tahu Hermione menggelitik setiap saraf dalam tubuh Hermione, keinginan untuk belajar dan harapan. William tahu Hermione tidak memiliki banyak teman di sekolah karena kebanyakan anak memandangnya aneh. Hermione sangat menyukai buku dan sangat pintar untuk anak seusianya, membuat anak-anak lain terintimidasi jika berada di dekatnya. Mungkin di sekolah itu, Hermione akan menemukan teman yang bisa membuatnya lebih bahagia.

William mengangkat dagunya, kini ia menatap istrinya. Helen tersenyum kecil. Mereka tidak perlu saling berbicara untuk mengetahui isi pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Seulas senyum berkembang dan tersembunyi di sudut bibir William. Dia tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

0ooo0ooo0

"Dad membaca _suratku_?!" jerit Hermione, mendekap perkamen erat-erat di dadanya.

"Siapa anak itu?" tanya William.

Hermione menggeram, dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. William mengikutinya.

"Jangan menghindariku, Hermione. Siapa anak itu? Si Viktor. Pacarmu?" tanya William lagi.

Hermione menoleh, jelas terlihat marah pada William. "Dia hanya seorang teman! Dia teman kencanku untuk pesta dansa natal lalu!"

"Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?"

"Bukan!" jerit Hermione. "Dad seharusnya tidak membuka-buka suratku. Ini _suratku_! Bukan surat Dad!"

"Aku berhak tahu!"

"Hanya karena kau ayahku bukan berarti kau bisa mengacak-acak propertiku seenaknya Dad! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

William membuka mulutnya, tapi Hermione keburu berlari ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamar keras-keras.

0ooo0ooo0

"Lagi? Hermione, kita hanya bertemu setahun dua kali. _Dua kali, _Hermione! Sejak tahun lalu kau tidak pernah ada di rumah lama-lama. Kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan—dengan Weasley dan bocah itu, Potter," William berbicara keras.

"Kau harus mengerti Dad. Ada masalah—aku tidak bisa—ada _sesuatu _yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Katakan pada kami Hermione. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan? Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?!"

Helen menyentuh pundak William, meremasnya pelan sekedar untuk mengingatkannya untuk tidak lepas kendali.

Hermione terlihat sedih. William melihat Hermione tidak terlihat seperti gadis kecilnya lagi. Sesuatu merubah Hermione. William ingin sekali—_perlu _mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Hermione di dunia itu. William ingin melindungi putri kecilnya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa melindungi Hermione dari sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maaf Dad, Mum, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian," jawab Hermione pelan.

0ooo0ooo0

Dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Hermione kecilnya sudah berusia 17 tahun, hampir 18 tahun September nanti. Hanya tinggal setahun lagi, dia akan lulus dari sekolah itu. Akhirnya, Hermione akan kembali.

Tapi William Granger merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil yang sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hermione. William memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini, tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun ia tidak bisa tahu apa itu, Hermione selalu menolak untuk memberitahunya atau Helen apapun selain sekolahnya.

Jadi melihat Hermione tertidur di sofa, begitu tenang dan damai, membuat William tersenyum. Melihat Hermione ada di dekatnya, hidup dan aman, membuat William bernafas lega. Ia terduduk di samping sofa di samping Hermione. William menyingkarkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hermione.

"Aku percaya padamu Hermione," bisik William. "Aku percaya padamu. Aku menyayangimu. Selalu,"

William mencium kening Hermione.

0oooo0ooo0

Pagi itu, dia adalah Wendell Wilkins.

Tapi sore ini, dia adalah William Granger.

"Kau mengobrak-abrik otakku! Otak ibumu! Dan aku tidak berhak marah karena itu?!" wajah William memerah.

Hermione hampir menangis. Dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya semarah itu. "Aku—aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian," cicit Hermione.

William mendengus dan mengumpat pelan. Helen memelototinya. William mendengus lagi, dia bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Membanting pintu yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dan dapurnya. William sempat mendengar kata-kata Helen sebelum ia menutup pintu.

"Beri ayahmu waktu Hermione. Dia sangat kecewa padamu sekarang. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu. Ayahmu terlalu sayang padamu,"

Sayangnya, Helen benar.

0ooo0ooo0

William terlihat ragu. Dia tahu hari ini akan tiba, cepat atau lambat.

Dia memandang pintu bercat putih di depannya, kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Ia menghela nafas, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan atau lakukan. Haruskah dia masuk? Atau tidak?

Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, membuat William sedikit melompat.

"Oh, hey Mr Granger. Hari yang sempurna ya. Tidak hujan, tidak terlalu panas. _Sangat _sempurna," kata Ginny Weasley panjang lebar.

"Ya, hari yang sempurna," tanggap William singkat.

"Kau mau menemui Hermione kan? Masuklah, aku harus memastikan pengantin pria tidak kabur. Luna juga sedang memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja di bawah sana,"

Sebelum William sempat merespon, Ginny sudah memutar tubuhnya dan berseru pada Hermione yang masih mengatur rambutnya bersama Helen.

"Hey Hermione, ayahmu disini! Aku akan pergi mengecek Harry dulu!"

_Sial, _umpat William dalam hati. Sekarang dia tidak bisa kabur lagi. William bahkan tidak menyadari Ginny pamit dan melewatinya untuk pergi ke kamar pengantin pria. William terpaku menatap wanita yang duduk di depan cermin. Tidak mungkin itu gadis kecilnya.

Helen membantu Hermione menata rambutnya, menyelipkan sebuah jepit dengan bunga putih. Hermione mematut dirinya di cermin, tersenyum puas dengan tatanan rambutnya. Helen membantunya berdiri. Hermione menatap Helen lalu William sebelum memutar tubuhnya. Gaunnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Gaunku cantik kan Mum, Dad?" tanya Hermione.

"Cantik. Sangat cantik Hermione," kata Helen pelan.

Hermione menatap ibunya dan memeluknya erat. "Oh Mum, jangan menangis sekarang. Simpan ini untuk nanti,"

Helen tertawa di sela isak pelannya dan memeluk Hermione lebih erat lagi. Ketika mereka akhirnya melepas satu sama lain, keduanya saling menatap. Mata biru dengan mata cokelat. Helen dan Hermione tertawa kecil. Helen pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Hermione berdua dengan ayahnya.

"Kau terlihat _sangat _cantik, _princess_," gumam William akhirnya.

"Terima kasih Dad," Hermione mempelajari ekspresi William, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang William pikirkan. Tapi apa, Hermione tidak tahu. Dan Hermione tidak suka ketika ia tidak mengetahui sesuatu. "Dad, ada apa?"

William menghela nafas, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Hermione. "Rasanya aku kehilangan putri kecilku,"

"Oh Daddy," Hermione mencium pipi William lama, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia masih kecil.

William memeluk putrinya itu erat-erat. "_My princess_,"

"Aku akan selalu menjadi putrimu, Daddy," bisik Hermione. "Hanya saja aku tidak kecil lagi,"

William tertawa pelan. "Yeah, kau benar,"

"Daddy,"

"Hmm?"

"Kau akan berjalan denganku menuju altar, benar?"

William tersenyum, mengecup kening Hermione sekali lagi. "Tentu. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan pada bocah itu,"

"Dad! Jangan membuat calon suamiku kabur!"

William hanya tertawa.

"Aku menyayangimu Hermione,"

* * *

a/n: untuk sementara waktu saya tidak bisa menulis. masa UAS sudah datang dan mau tidak mau saya harus fokus untuk ujian atau kelulusan saya diundur *sigh* jadi, chapter baru untuk fic saya yang lain akan diupload paling cepat akhir bulan ini.

wish me luck!


End file.
